A highly unlikely story
by FlyingPurplePony
Summary: Attempt at a story about Marisa Coulter.
1. Chapter 1

My first story -ever-. Be kind and review please!

Thanks to Naisa and apiratesmile for reviewing!  
And even more hearts and cookies etc for Apiratesmile for betareading/editing my story :)! 

* * *

A Highly Unlikely Story

1

Marisa Fielding had no regrets. She was never in doubt. And she certainly never caught herself second guessing. Whatever she did was the right thing to do. Innocent people getting hurt were just casualties for a better cause. Her monkey dæmon would always follow her wherever her decisions would lead her. No one cares what happens to a daughter of servants. The decisions she made now would push her toward a life of power and stature. One day people would see her and gape in awe as she blessed them with her presence.

Her family wasn't rich. They were not prominent members of society—most people looked down on them. She would have to marry a rich and powerful man if she wanted to gain the respect of society. Her parents made it clear that they wouldn't take care of her the rest of her life. They would remind her and prod her about marriage, constantly flaunting the success of her cousin, Ana's marriage. As if marrying a halfwit lawyer was anything to brag about.

When Marisa had reached the age to marry, she was sent to every party and dinner that was given by the families of high society. The parties were lavish and decadent, flourishing the wealth of the upper class. If only the members of the upper class were half as interesting as the decorations. If Marisa was not so ambitious she would not have held her poise in front of the hundreds of men who vied for her attention. By the third party she felt it would be more productive to listen to a brick then the droning of old men.

The first party she was made to go to nearly had her running for the door. The golden monkey climbed on her shoulder as she walked through the hall lit by anbaric lights. The regal paintings glaring down at her, made her stomach flip. They saw that she did not belong here. They knew the kind of rabble she was from. She wanted to run home but her heels continued to clip toward the end of the hall. The low ceiling opened up into an awing ballroom, filled with luxuries Marisa could have only imagined.

Marisa wore a black gown formfitting enough to show off but not so tight as to look desperate. It didn't take long for the men's eyes to begin to follow her movements. Marisa allowed them to gaze relishing the jealous glares of the other women. She did find it strange, however, that people were staring but none dared approach her. Her dæmon sat nervously on her shoulder looking around, seeming to be waiting for something.  
Then suddenly she was approached by a mountain of a woman in a cobalt dress. Her chinchilla dæmon scurried across her shoulder as she introduced herself as the hostess.

"This must be your first party as I don't believe we have met," she said, her words dripping superiority, "I am Victoria Coulter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Coulter.' Marisa said, trying to calm her nervous dæmon, "I am Marisa Fielding.

"Fielding? I don't believe I have heard that name before. Is your family new to town?"

"Yes. My father was recently promoted to this bank," Marisa lied smoothly, taking a sip of champagne so Mrs. Coulter couldn't see her frown.

"Have you met my son, Edward Coulter, yet?" she inquired, her daemon twitching its nose toward the monkey, " He is an aspiring politician. Already he has captured His Majesty's attention. Now if he would only find a wife I could die happy."

"It seems like I would enjoy meeting him," Marisa smiled sweetly as she mulled over her luck. Who could help her aspire to greatness more than a wealthy and highly favored politician?

Mrs. Coulter practically dragged Marisa to a group of men that included her son, Edward.  
There was a brief introduction between Marisa and Edward Coulter before his mother started talking again.

'Edward, dear, I would like you to introduce this lovely girl to our other guests and make sure she is enjoying herself," his mother twittered, already making her way to another cluster of guests.

'Good Lord,' Edward Coulter sighed to Marisa after his mother had left. " I don't know why she expects me to introduce you to everybody. It seems easier to just present you to my friends. They are probably the only people worth knowing here anyway."

Edward took Marisa to the group he was talking with before the interruption of his mother and introduced her to the men. As Edward joined back into the conversation, Marisa carefully scrutinized the young man. He was handsome enough with his wavy hair and tall build. She tried to ignore the fact that her daemon was eyeing his raccoon with growing disdain.

Edward talked with the men until the party was over, seemingly to have forgotten Marisa's existence. She didn't really mind, she didn't know what to think of him, she only knew he was a rising politician.

Yet in a few years he could rise to a high political position and if she was careful he would raise her up with him. This Edward could be the man that would relinquish the hold of her family and lead her to her place in high society. Without blinking she made up her mind—she would be Mrs. Coulter by the end of the year.

She didn't mention her decision to her family when she got home. She simply told them nothing special had occurred and that she hadn't met anyone of importance. Marisa could hear them talking about her and their disappointment as she walked to her room. She picked up her golden monkey when he started to make furious movements and talked to him about her plans on marrying Edward Coulter. This seemed to calm him down.

After that meeting when she would enter the buildings where those events always took place, people were always reluctant to approach the girl with black hair and a golden monkey by her side. There was something about Marisa and the golden monkey that made them look at her from a distance without daring to go near her. Marisa didn't mind this because she only wanted to talk to Edward Coulter, though her family made clear she would have to change if she ever wanted to marry. Little did they know about her plans.

The only problem at that point was how she would manage to convince him to fall in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A really really big thank you for apiratesmile for betareading my story! Cookie!**

* * *

**2**

A few months passed before Marisa finally managed to get close enough to Edward Coulter to start up a conversation. Tonight a fund raiser was to be held at the Royal Arctic Institution. It was just the opportunity she needed to draw in Edward. It was only an added bonus that the party was to be held in the Institution. Marisa held a deep seated fascination with north. The very idea of vast white spaces and cunning ice bears was enough to catch her breath. The north represented such freedom and ferocity.

The second she arrived Marisa began to look for him. She was careful to remind herself to be discreet. She would have to be subtle if she wanted her plan to work. So as to look occupied she drew an elder woman into conversation, pretending to listen with rapture as the woman described her dear Uncle Harvey's adventures in the north. As Marisa pretended to listen her monkey sat on her shoulder scrutinizing the crowd of guests. The old woman continued on in her squawky voice too delighted that she had someone to talk with to notice her listener's eyes were elsewhere.

Edward Coulter joined the guests with a slightly arrogant look on his face. But somehow no one's attention was upon him. The guests' eyes quickly fell upon the two men entering after Edward. One of them appeared to be trying terribly hard to ignore the presence of the other. Marisa, to her dismay, found her attention grabbed by the man standing on the right. There was something about him…

She was quickly pulled away from her thoughts when she felt her dæmon impatiently tap her shoulder, desperate to get her attention. Edward Coulter had seen Marisa and was beginning to walk towards her.

"Marisa you are looking breathtaking this evening. Though I am not surprised. You always do look beautiful," Edward smoothly entered. Marisa allowed him to take her in with his eyes—this may be easier then she thought.

"Why thank you Edward," she smiled shyly, allowing her eyes to drop. Modesty is so easily faked.

"Come over here with me," he said, taking her arm in his, "there are some gentlemen that I would like you to meet."

Edward led her through a throng of people until finally he stopped a few feet from the two men who had entered after him. Marisa took a moment to look over the two men. They looked quite the opposite of each other, while one appeared nervous and uncomfortable with his snake dæmon continuously pacing, the other seemed to be simply amused as if the gossiping women and quaffing men were there just for his entertainment. His dæmon, a snow leopard, stood fierce next to him, silently following the people around her with amber eyes.

"Have you been introduced to Lord Carlo Boreal and Lord Asriel Belacqua yet?'

"I don't believe I have, though I have heard things about them," Marisa said looking at the two men that stood next to Edward.

"Marisa, this is Lord Boreal." Edward nodded to toward the nervous looking man. Lord Boreal in turned bowed his head, though his eyes never left Marisa's face.

Marisa looked over the man, instantly summarizing that it would not take much to manipulate him. It would be useful to have him in her circle. He was one of those men who would always be around the people who had power.

Edward placed her in front of Lord Asriel before introducing him, giving Marisa enough time to notice the look on his face. He continued to look smug. Edward clenched his teeth unsuccessfully trying to hide his annoyance while introducing Asriel to Marisa. She could not help but let a small smile slip onto her lips. It was almost laughable to see Edward grovel around a man he could hardly stand—politics.

"You may have heard Lord Asriel name connected to some more recent expeditions," Edward explained with a gallant smile but Marisa was not fooled, "he is a great supporter and benefactor of the institute's explorations."

Marisa noticed Edward seemed to be against the expeditions, he had said the word while glaring at Lord Asriel, as if trying to warn him.

'Lovely to meet you Lord Asriel.' Marisa smiled charmingly. "I have heard quite a bit about your findings in the north. Although I must admit I fail to see the importance of your research and discoveries. Perhaps you could enlighten me."

Marisa could not help but feel a jolt of triumph as she watched the man's icy blue eyes release a spark. He was obviously a man not used to being goaded about his work.

She tilted her head slightly to have a better look at Lord Asriel. He seemed to think about what kind of answer he should give. He tried to say something when Edward interrupted.

'Lord Asriel, I don't believe your theories are suitable for a young lady's ears," Edward said nervously, "Besides I believe our hosts are rounding us up for dinner."

Lord Asriel looked over Edward with an almost bored expression, "I highly doubt you would know much about what is appropriate and inappropriate to women's ears but I will humor you. I was going to ask Miss Fielding about her interest in the north."

Lord Asriel had turned his face to Marisa while saying this. Marisa looked down quickly trying to come up with something clever to say. Her dæmon silently watched Lord Boreal walk away in deep conversation with some old looking experimental theologian.

By the time she had finally thought of something intelligent enough to say Lord Asriel excused himself, leaving Marisa and Edward Coulter alone.

"I hope you don't mind his rudeness. I don't think he understands that he can't just say anything to a lady."

"But he barely said a word," Marisa defended, although she did not know why.

"Lord Asriel has a reputation for being abrupt and uncouth. It was only a matter of time before he began an argument that would be border line heresy."

Marisa stole a glance back towards the man, now engaged in a crowd of older gentlemen. He had suddenly become all the more intriguing.

"Does he—"But her question was drowned out by the booming voice of their host.

As the man thanked the audience for their generous donations and support Marisa thought about her conversation with Edward and with Lord Asriel. She wondered what kind of experiments Lord Asriel had done that made Edward Coulter so angry and nervous. Marisa stroked her dæmon in a reassuring way. She shook her head trying to dislodge all thoughts of Asriel. As interesting as Lord Asriel was, Edward was the better choice. She could gain a lot more in being the wife of the king's favorite then she could with the uncontrollable lord. Marisa forced her attention back onto the host but this time she listened with a slightly darker smile on her face.

When the party was finally over Edward Coulter insisted on bringing her home.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty face," he said in way of explanation.

'But... I...' Marisa half heartedly protested her dæmon nervously moving besides her, holding on to her dress. She had him!

Marisa was careful to have him drop her off a block away from her home. There was no need for him to see that his little socialite lived in a shack.

'I hope to see you again soon.' He said helping her down from the car.

'I hope so too,' she said, she was barely able to stop herself smiling.

Edward started walking away until he heard Marisa call his name.

'Edward wait! Thank you for bringing me home.' Marisa looked at his reaction, knowing he would appreciate the attention. She knew she was right when he turned and walked back to her. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Marisa managed to control herself enough not to show too much excitement. She looked away when she noticed he was looking at her expectantly, as if he was waiting for her to say something.

'Goodnight Marisa," Were his last words.

'Goodnight Edward,' she replied softly. She somehow knew it wouldn't take much longer before she would receive a marriage proposal.

She sat down on the bed and noticed her reflection in her mirror. She picked up her dæmon and set down on a chair in front of the mirror with him.

'This will be one of the last night's we will be here, sleeping, in this room.' Marisa sighed and got up again. She needed some rest before she could continue making plans.  
That night she dreamt about the party, about Lord Asriel and about becoming Mrs. Coulter. It was quite a restless night.


	3. Chapter 3

My first story -ever-. Be kind and review please!

* * *

**3**

A week or so later she met Edward again at a dinner party. She found herself enjoying talking with him about the North. Marisa didn´t know why but the North seemed fascinating to her, she hoped to go there once and see the armoured bears or the people from other cultures that lived there. Marisa's dæmon was holding the dæmon of Edward Coulter as if she could break in a million pieces, carefully stroking her.

Edward seemed to be liking Marisa a lot, she didn't know that he had already discussed her with his mother and was planning on asking her to marry him as soon as he would get his new job. There were rumors that Edward would become one of the most important advisers of the king and Edward was waiting for those rumors to be confirmed by the king himself. He knew because of Lord Boreal, who always gave him classified information, that he would get the news next week.

While he was thinking about his promotion, his dæmon had also become distracted and didn't respond to the golden monkey as she used to do a moment ago. Marisa had also started to notice this and wondered what he was thinking of. She decided to wait a moment before asking him.

'What are you thinking of Edward?' She asked with an innocent voice looking at him.

It took a while before his brains had processed the question.

'I was just thinking about… About… Uhm… You?' He stammered. Edward hadn't expected she would notice he wasn't there with his thoughts.

'What were you thinking about, Marisa?' He looked at her intently when he asked her this.

She thought for a second about what she would say to him.

'I was actually thinking about the expeditions of Lord Asriel to the North. I find them very interesting.'

When she said this she knew she shouldn't have said this. Edward's face was reddening and his dæmon started to move nervously. It took him a while before he regained his self control and managed to say something back to her.

'Why would you think about that heretic? He does everything that is forbidden and still people admire him. I thought you were wiser than that Marisa.' He turned around and started to walk away.

Marisa didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should follow him or not. This feeling of not knowing what to do was new for her and she didn't like it. Eventually after her dæmon pulled her dress pointing to the direction Edward had gone to, she decided to follow him.

She found him walking towards the exit of the building. She knew she would have to hurry if she wanted to stop him from leaving. Marisa walked as fast as possible trying to get closer to Edward. She had to watch the floor as she was going down the stairs. She was so preoccupied by not falling and hurrying that she hadn't noticed Edward had stopped because he had noticed she was following him.

'Marisa, why are you following me?' He said to her in a severe tone, making her almost lose her balance.

'I wanted to explain my answer to you.' She said calmly though her dæmon was obviously nervous.

'Well, go on then, explain why you're interested in a heretic.'

'I was only trying to say that he is someone you need to keep an eye on. Stop him from doing things that would damage the society. I am sorry I formulated it so badly." Marisa said, observing his reaction. He immediately seemed to be more calm after she had spoken.

"I forgive you. But don't ever talk about that man again. I will not listen to your explanations again when that happens.  
You should go home now, it is getting late. My servant will bring you home safely."

He started to walk away from Marisa, back to the party.

When she had put her coat on and made sure she had everything she followed Edward's servant into the night. She didn't bother greeting her family when she got home, knowing they had gone to cousins that lived a few hours away.

Marisa would spend the night alone in her home with the few servants her family could afford. Even though they were poorly paid Marisa knew she would be safe from intruders during the night. She went to bed and only then she noticed how relieved she was that Edward Coulter had forgiven her. It would have ruined her plans if he hadn't done that. She couldn't afford to make mistakes and knew she would have to hide emotions more carefully.

After a few hours she still hadn't fallen asleep. Marisa sat up in her bed looking at her dæmon who looked at her with a quizzical expression. He was wondering what was troubling her, she usually never had problems falling asleep.

"Oh, I'm sure it is nothing. Don't worry." She said to the golden monkey, looking at the window across her bed.

This didn't convince her dæmon and he got up so he would have a better look at her face. While he did this the moon started to appear through the clouds, lightning up his shining golden fur. The moonlight also revealed the worried look on Marisa's face. She knew her dæmon was always aware of her feelings and she would have explained to him why she is worried if Marisa had known why. She felt as if she was doing something wrong though she had no idea about what that could be.

Marisa got up to close the curtains of her window making the moonlight go weaker. She usually closed them but forgot to do that this time. She sat on her bed and lay down on it after a few minutes. She tried to fall asleep again while absentmindedly stroking her dæmon's fur.

Instead of falling asleep as soon as she closed her eyes she kept on thinking about meeting Lord Asriel. He had fascinated her from the moment she had seen him even though he had only seemed to notice her when Edward had introduced her. Marisa had heard things about his experiments that would make him wealthy and powerful if they would be successful. She found herself finding that idea very tempting.

She opened her eyes in shock and looked directly in the eyes of her dæmon who had noticed her restlessness. She finally knew why she couldn't sleep. Lord Asriel seemed more interesting than Edward Coulter even though he wasn't as wealthy or powerful, yet.  
The golden monkey reminded her about her plan on marrying Edward. She looked at her dæmon without saying anything waiting for him to continue. She found herself agreeing with him as he pointed out that it was impossible to say if Lord Asriel's experiments and expeditions would ever succeed. Edward Coulter on the other hand already gained wealth and power and those were still increasing.

Marisa decided to stop thinking about Lord Asriel and continue with her original plan. Marrying Edward Coulter and becoming powerful.

**

* * *

**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter isn't done yet, I made a mistake with saving the documents ^^.  
Am quite busy, so not sure when I will finish it :)**

**

* * *

**

**4**

The next day she decided she would continue with studying. Going to parties wasn't that bad, it was a part of her plan, but she thought it was best to know at least a little about certain subjects. She had read about the Tartars and the Skraelings and was starting to collect information about the panserbjørne. She thought she could use her knowledge about this one day, and maybe learning more difficult things would be possible when she married Edward. She enjoyed learning things even though she was never encouraged to do so by her family. They thought it wouldn't help her getting married. Marisa was glad that they would be staying at her cousins house for a long time. She enjoyed being alone in her house, even though it wasn't pretty and very noisy.

She looked for the books she needed and put them on a table, she looked around for her writing equipment and sat down on a chair that was placed in front of the table. After a few minutes she noticed her dæmon looking at her expectedly and allowed him to sit on her lap.

Marisa started to read and write down things that interested her and the golden monkey would occasionally point to the things she missed. The hours went by and Marisa and her dæmon were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the light fading until it was too dark to read the text of the books. The golden monkey jumped on the table and Marisa got up to turn on the lights. When she looked at the time she saw it was a few hours past dinner time. Marisa wondered why no one had called her for dinner.

She put away her books and let her dæmon sit on her shoulder. She turned off the lights while she walked out of the room. Marisa went directly to the kitchen looking if the kitchen servant had prepared dinner. The kitchen was empty, the lights turned off. It looked as if no one had been there for a while. The golden monkey jumped of her shoulder and nervously looked around the kitchen, he then walked towards the door waiting for Marisa to follow him.


End file.
